Winchesters, We Have an Angel
by musicis4ever
Summary: When 25 year old Daliah Reynolds says, "Yes" to the Angel Judith, her life changes. This includes her relationship with Dean as well as her hunting abilities. However, things get an interesting twist as Dean finds that Judith and Castiel are an item. Crappy summary, but read anyway please. No flaming! Rated T to be safe. Castiel/OC Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so it's been a while and I just have one thing to say… No flaming allowed, folks! Ahem, now enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I claim to. I own nothing but my characters. Any similarities to other stories are purely coincidental.**

**Prologue: Judith**

"Heaven for me is different than Heaven for you." Those were the last words my father said to me before he died. And by "before", I literally mean seconds before he went out like a light. What was my reaction? Well, as my 10-year-old self did, I cried out and told him not to leave me. It wasn't until Mom pulled me away that I knew he wasn't coming back to Earth. Not now, not ever.

So, I moved on as best as I could. Mom loved Dad, but I eventually convinced her that it was time to get remarried. We were waist deep in debt and had a helluva mortgage to pay off or I would be forced to work off the streets (by that I mean beg) to pay the landlord. That's how she met my stepdad, Alfred Reynolds. He's an honest Christian man and isn't hard on the eyes, with his brown hair and rugged looks. Plus, his green eyes sparkle when he's laughing. That's an added bonus.

However, my whole life changed when I saw _her._ I was walking home from my boyfriend, Dean's, place when a bright light caught my eye. I squinted and saw a female figure with huge wings inside the light. I gasped and ran over to her. She was wearing a simple, yet beautiful, white dress and her hair was dark brown with blonde highlights. This shocked me because it was like looking into a mirror. Then, before I could blink, she asked me an odd question.

"Daliah Reynolds, do you want to save your family?" She said, looking at me with her intense blue eyes. I blinked at her, stupidly.

"What?" I breathed.

"Do you want to save your family?"

"From what?" I found it hard to look at her, since she was shining very brightly.  
"From the horrors that will come."

"What kind of horrors?"

"Demons, monsters, you name it." She seemed to be growing impatient.

"Y-yes." I said, tentatively. She smiled as if she was pleased by my answer.

"Would you be my vessel?"

"Vessel?"

"Yes, I am an Angel of the Lord." She expanded her wings and I blinked again.

"Oooookay. What would I have to do?"

"Swear your allegiance to the Lord and all good things. Or you could just say 'yes' and get it over with."

"Will my boyfriend be safe too?"

"Boyfriend?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah, his name's Dean. Dean Winchester." I was shocked at the look upon her face.

"'Dean Winchester'? Yes, he will be safe, of course."

"Will you promise that I'll continue to love him as I have been these two months we've been together?"

"Love is a funny thing, you know. But I will promise to love him as best as I can."

"Then yes, I accept your most gracious offer." I gasped as a brilliant light engulfed me, and then I became Judith. Or Judy, as most called me. I blinked and ran inside my house, grabbing a hand mirror. A beautiful scared pale face with hazel eyes and brown hair with blonde highlights stared back.

"Oh my stars, what have I done?" I asked, touching my face as I set the mirror down. I heard the phone ring and I answered it. I sat down on the carpeted spiral staircase.

"Daliah? Is that you?" Daliah's mother, Rachel asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Mom, I was just… Coming back from Dean's?" I hoped that was the right answer. It seemed to be because she chuckled softly.

"You two are damn near inseparable. He might as well propose to you."

"Leah, you back already? Thought Dean would want you to spend the night." Alfred said.

"Nah, he was too tired."

"'Too _tired_'? With you around?" Alfred let out a noise of disbelief.

"Well…"

"Sweetie, you're 25 and he's 25. We trust you two together."

"I know, Mom, but – " I was cut off by a bright light outside. I sighed, knowing whom it was. "I gotta go check something out."

"Okay, Leah, but call us back in fifteen." Alfred teased.

"Yeah, Al, I know!" I chuckled as I hung up, grabbed a flashlight and went outside again. I shined my light around, finding a handsome brunette man in a trench coat staring back at me. I sighed, seeing his true form.

"Good evening, Judith." He said in his deep voice.

"Same to you, Castiel." I smiled and ran into his arms.

"I was wondering where you'd flown off to." He kissed my head.

"I know… I didn't think Daliah Reynolds would be my true vessel. How'd you find me anyway?"

"I just looked for the one Angel I've fallen in love with, and here you are."

"I _knew_ there was something I forgot!" I bit my lip. Castiel looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dean Winchester, Daliah's boyfriend. Long story short, she asked me to be faithful to him and I can't if I'm in love with you. Or at least, seen with you…" I let my voice trail away. Castiel sighed and gently lifted my head up.

"Judy, I love you and I will die for you. I will do my best to restrain myself when you are with Dean."

"When I'm with Dean, I don't think he'd like having _you_ around as well. You've met him, haven't you?"

"Not yet, but our paths will meet someday."

"Well then, guess our love will have to remain a secret." I straightened the collar of his trench coat. He put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We will have to try for now."

"I understand, Cass."

"I must leave now, but I'll find you again someday. I promise you!" He kissed me before vanishing into the starry night. I sighed and returned to my home. I awoke the next morning to the sound of rock music playing. I looked out my window and saw Dean in his car with Sam. I shook my head and ran out the door for another day of hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Dean Finds Out**

I wake up in my 28-year-old vessel and sigh. Same old morning ritual: shower, dry off, dress, eat, go find Dean, and fight monsters. I dust off my light blue shirt and jeans while I slip my brown boots on. This time, I decide to tell him the truth about who I am. He knocks on my door. I open it and he picks me up. I smile at this as he puts me down gently.

"Hey, Leah." He kisses my cheek.

"Hi, Dean. Hey, Sam." I say, waving at him. He returns my wave. Dean drives us to the pancake house where he and Daliah first met. I look at him and notice that he's staring at me in a different way.

"What's wrong?" I ask Dean, as innocently as I can.

"Nothing, I just… We need to talk." He parks the car and I get out with him. Sam stays in the car.

"What's up?" I turn to talk to him and he plants a kiss upon my parted lips. I'm not surprised, but I'm taken aback.

"Daliah, we've been together for three years now. This is officially the longest I've ever been with any girl and I just wanna say that I love you."

"Dean, I–" I'm cut off by him kissing me again. I break apart from him.

"What's wrong, Leah?" He takes my hands in his. I can't find it in my heart to break it to him.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry, that's all." I smile as Sam joins us.

"Thought we were getting pancakes?" He says, ruffling his hair.

"We are." Dean leads us inside. Sam looks at me and I shrug. We sit down at a booth; I'm next to Dean. A familiar pretty blonde haired blue-eyed waitress comes and smiles at Dean.

"Back again, are we? It's been a while." She takes out her notepad.

"Yeah, it has, but this time I'm here for the food." He puts his arm around me. The waitress raises an eyebrow as she takes our orders and leaves.

"I'm gonna go wash up, I'll be right back." I smile at Dean before I leave the table. I walk to the bathroom and turn the sink on. After I wash my hands, I feel a hand upon my shoulder and turn around, my knife at the throat of the person. I sigh in relief as I put it down.

"What are you doing here, Cass?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you, Judy."

"I mean in the women's restroom." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I see your point." He puts his hand on my shoulder and we're in a park somewhere in New York.

"_Castiel!"_ I shake my head.

"What? Is this not a romantic place?" He looks at me in confusion.

"You need to learn about romance from the humans." I kiss his cheek. He suddenly grabs me and kisses me passionately. I close my eyes as he kisses me again. A bright flash of light startles me, and my eyes open.

"You two are _adorable!_" A pretty shorthaired blonde woman in a red jacket, jeans, and knee high black boots smirks at us. Her eyes are brown, but they turn black with another glance at her. Castiel stands in front of me.

"What do you want, demon?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Relax, sweet Angels, I only wanted the picture. See ya around!" She laughs and disappears with her camera.

"Who was that?" He asks me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll see her again."

"Why did she want a photo of us?" He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"No idea." I shrug and we're back at the pancake house women's restroom.

"Thank you, Cass, but I should be getting back now." I kiss him one more time before he vanishes. I head back to the table.

"I'm just… Trying to find the right moment to ask her, that's all." Dean is saying to Sam.

"Dean." He warns as I return.

"Ask me what?" I say, sitting next to him.

"Huh?" He says, startled.

"What were you going to ask me?" I lean back as Dean looks closely at me. "You're creeping me out, Dean."

"Leah… What _are_ you?" He asks. I sigh and every lie I can tell dissipates.

"I can't lie to you anymore, Dean." I bite my lip.

"What are you talking about?" He tries to take my hand, but I stand up.

"I'm not Daliah Reynolds. My name is Judith and I'm an Angel of the Lord." I know he doesn't believe me, so I touch his forehead and transport him to the day he first met Daliah. She stands there in a purple fall coat and rain boots as the sun shines down.

"Brrr, I'm freezing!" She sighs, going inside the pancake house with her mother and Alfred. Dean looks at me.

"This is before Daliah let me use her as my vessel." I shrug.

"Why this day?" He gives me a look.

"Don't you remember, Dean?" I usher him forwards.

"It can't be!" He breathes and goes inside. I look in through the window.

Dean sits down at the table next to Daliah's. She notices him and quickly looks away, blushing.

"Leah… You can sit with him if you'd like." Her mother whispers to her.

"Mom, I don't know him!" She whispers back.

"Go on, Leah, you're 25. It's time for you to live a little!" Alfred teases her. She blushes again and makes her way to Dean. He looks up from his menu, taking in her tan skin, dark blue jeans and pink sweater.

"Hey, I'm Daliah Reynolds." She smiles at him.

"Dean Winchester. Would you care to join me for pancakes, Daliah?" He asks.

"Sure!" She sits across from him as the pretty blue-eyed blonde waitress arrives at their table.

"Ladies first." Dean gestures to Daliah. She blushes and scans the menu before she makes her decision.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with hashbrowns and orange juice please." Daliah says to the waitress who nods and looks at Dean.

"You never cease to amaze me." He says to Daliah. She raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'll have the same thing but with bacon please. Thanks." He winks at the waitress. Daliah feels a twinge of jealousy, but doesn't show it. They talk about themselves for a while before I see the flame return in Dean's eyes. I feel like someone's watching me, so I turn around to the person standing behind me.

"You're the only one who can sneak up on me, Cass." I smile at him.

"I'm aware." He puts a strand of my hair behind my left ear. "So, you took Dean Winchester here?" He seems unusually irritated.

"Yes I did." I place my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Why?"

"Because he misses her and this was the only way he'll be able to see her again."

"That is not the right thing to do."

"If this were the only way to see me again, wouldn't you do it?" I ask, gently stroking his cheek. He reaches up and takes my hand in his, kissing it.

"You know I would, Judy. You're my Heaven and do not forget that." He leans forward and kisses me.

"Judith?" Dean says, coming outside. Castiel vanishes as Dean comes closer.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, and my only question is: why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have understood, Judith." He looks at me with sad eyes.

"No you wouldn't have. No human ever does, not even Daliah's mother."

"What happened to her? Lilia, I mean."

"She's safe with Alfred, but neither of them trust me. With good reason, too, after all I _did _take over their daughter."

"I still wanna be with you, Angel or not." He takes my hands in his.

"I would like that, but I'm afraid my heart lies with another. It has for many years now." I hate doing this to him, but it had to be done. He takes a deep breath.

"I'll try to be strong." His voice breaks.

"You don't have to put any airs on for me. I promise you that Daliah loved you very much and the last thing she ever wanted was to hurt you. She asked me to protect you and Sam."

"Why did you have to choose her?" Dean says, angrily.

"Because she had a pure heart and she will be useful to me in the years to come. The apocalypse is coming, Dean Winchester, and you'd better get used to disappointment." With this, I vanish. I reappear in the car. Sam jumps and I put my hand over his mouth.

"It's all right, Sam." I take my hand away.

"Y-you just–" He looks at me in a different way. "How did you do that?"

"My name is Judith, I'm an Angel of the Lord." I see the disbelief in his eyes.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow.

"How else would I have been able to get in here without opening the door?"

"Point taken… but where's Daliah?" He asks.

"She's in here somewhere, and I promise she's perfectly safe. She asked for this because she wanted you and Dean to be safe."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me, Sam Winchester." I touch his forehead as Dean returns to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Daliah Returns**

We appear in a field as the sun began to set on the outskirts of Stanford University. I cough and blink away the dark spots from my vision.

"Sam, are you all right?" I ask, helping him up. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, just peachy." He dusts himself off before he follows me. I feel a sharp pain in my side.

"The real question is, are _you_ all right, Judith?" He catches me as I stumble.

"I don't know. I have not transported three times, in such a short period of time." I look at Sam.

"Who else did you teleport with?"

"Your brother and another Angel."

"_Another_ Angel?" Sam softly laughs.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing is, I just can't believe I'm talking to a real Angel."

"God didn't create me, Sam Winchester. He chose me to be an Angel. I follow his orders, but I am not related to the other Angels."

"So, rhetorically, could you… _date_ an Angel?"

"It is conceivable, yes."

"But…?"

"Nothing else, just yes. God encourages us to love all species, even our own."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see someday."

"Why'd you take me here when you could have just told Dean and me this in the car?" Sam gave me a look.

"Because he would not have understood. You see, he still sees me as Daliah: The first woman he truly loved." I explain.

"I see your point, Judith, but why Stanford?"

"Is this not where you met her? Jessica?"

"Yes it is… I forgot." A tear falls down his cheek.

"She did not die in vain, Sam. She loved you very much." I gently lift his head up. "But she wants you to be happy and move on with your life."

"How would you know all this?" He says, moving away from me and sitting on a bench.

"She told me so. In Heaven, I mean."

"Can you take me there?" His question catches me off guard.  
"To Heaven, why?" I look at him.

"I want to say goodbye to her, properly." His eyes plead with me.

"I cannot kill you, Sam." I sigh and turn from him. I hear him take the safety off his gun he'd hidden in his boot. I turn around.

"Then I'll do it."

"It is not your time to die!" I hold his gun in my hand.

"How'd you–?"

"I'm an Angel and I'm swift on my feet." I shrug. He nods, still pretty freaked out.

"Did you love my brother?" Sam asks, sitting in the grass.

"Daliah Reynolds' love for Dean is passed on through me because I promised her I would love him and protect him."

"Just answer my question!" He snaps, jumping up and getting close to me with a murderous look in his eyes.

"I do not love him. At least, not in the same way Daliah did."

"I don't understand." Sam runs his hands through his hair.

"You shouldn't." I touch his forehead again and we're back outside of the car. This time, my head spins dangerously.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sam catches me again. Dean runs back from the inside of the restaurant and helps him put me in the backseat.

"Sam, I'll let you drive my baby while I take care of Daliah."

"You mean, Judith?" Sam gives him a look.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Dean avoids his eyes as he slides in next to me. I put my head on his shoulder as I black out; slowly, I wake up. At least, I think so. I'm in a strange red living room and daylight streams in through the window. The bathroom door is open a tiny crack and I can hear someone washing their hands inside.

"Dean?" I call out, hearing my voice echo off the walls. The sink turns off, but no answer comes to me. My heart beats faster.

"Sam?" I go closer to the door. Still, no one answers. The door opens and I gasp in surprise, sitting down at the table. In front of me is an older bearded gentleman wearing a plaid shirt, worn out jeans and boots, with a baseball cap over his brown hair.

"I ain't any of your boys, Judith." He rolls his eyes as he pushes past me. I let out a yell as water hits my face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hmm… You're no Demon, that's for sure. Then you _must_ be human, but how's that possible?" He forces me to look into his eyes.

"Who the hell are you and why am I here?" I ask backing away from him.

"My name's Bobby Singer and John Winchester brought you here when you passed out in the backseat of Dean's car. He said you were an Angel of the Lord, which I'm finding very hard to believe now." Bobby looks at me.

"You must have me confused with someone else… I've never met an Angel in my life."

"You sure?"

"No, it's all fuzzy. I-I think I need to sit down." I do so and rub the back of my throbbing head. I slowly sink back into unconsciousness. When I wake up, I'm inside a brightly lit room. I blink and recognize the place I'm in and groan. I gently sit up, feeling like someone's watching me. I turn and smile at the man standing next to me. Well, he's an Angel actually.

"Welcome back, Daliah Reynolds."

"Castiel, is that really you?"

"Yes it is."

"Where's Judith?" I ask.

"She's… elsewhere." He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I don't know what happened, but she always wore this around her neck. It has a note inside. I didn't read it, so I don't know what it says." I give him the locket. He looks at it sadly before he vanishes. Dean runs into my room a second later.

"Leah, are you back?" He gently touches my face.

"Hi, Dean." I smile softly as I embrace him.

"I'm so happy you're back." He kisses me passionately. Surprised, I tense up but then I relax, wrapping my arms around him as we make out. Sam comes in, clearing his throat loudly.

"Daliah must be back. I've never seen an Angel and human make out before." He winks at me. I smile and roll my eyes as I sink back into my pillows.

"What's up, Sam?" Dean asks, irritated.

"I found a Demon with Dad. You coming?"

"Go, Dean, I'll be perfectly safe here." I assure him.

"You sure? I can stay."

"I'll live, but if you don't leave a lot of people will die tonight. That's on you." I kiss him again before he gets up. He pauses at the doorway.

"Leah, I love you."

"I know, Dean, I love you too." I blow him a kiss as Sam drags him out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Moonlight Dance**

Bobby visits me the next day, and I'm clear to go. The doctor tells me to stay off my feet for a few days and to keep my head iced.

"Want a ride home, Daliah?" Bobby asks.

"That would be great, thank you." I reply, as he helps me. As we drive, I can't stop thinking of the sadness in Castiel's eyes the other day. It reminds me of the look my mom had when Dad passed away.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah, Daliah?" He looks at me as we drive back to my house.

"Is it possible for two Angels to fall in love? You know, with each other?" I gasp as we stop suddenly.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just a feeling I have in the pit of my stomach." I look out the window and Bobby starts his truck again. He doesn't say anything until we get to my house.

"Are you talking about Judith?" He asks, turning the truck off.

"Yeah. I just have a feeling that she's in love with another Angel. I wish I remembered who it was, or is." I put my head in my hands. Bobby helps me to the door and I unlock it, sitting down in a chair.

"Dean's on his way over. I'll get you an icepack for the time being." Bobby raids my freezer and wraps some ice in a dishcloth. I smile, taking it from him.

"Thank you, Bobby. You're a great man."

"Aw, shucks, you're making me blush." He chuckles, and opens the door. Dean is there, his fist raised in the air.

"Hey, Bobby! Is Daliah home?" He smiles, dropping his arm.

"Yeah, she's sitting by the fireplace. Do me favor, Dean, and take care of her will ya? She's a sweet kid and I don't want her to be back in the hospital anytime soon."

"Don't worry, Bobby, I promise I'll protect her."

"See that you do, or I'm not the only one who'll want you dead." Bobby adjusts his hat and leaves. I pretend I didn't hear anything they said.

"Dean!" I slowly start to stand, but he stops me. I give him a look and he lets me go.

"I'm glad you're alive, but I'm not leaving you all by yourself in this condition, Daliah." He insists.

"Dean–" I begin, but he interrupts me.

"I don't want to lose you, I just – " He looks up as I place the tips of my fingers gently on his lips. I raise my eyebrows at him and smile a bit. He sighs, calming down. My hand drops as the room starts to spin again. He catches me and carries me upstairs to my room, setting me on my bed. He lies next to me.

"I understand what you're saying, Dean, but I want to live my life."

"As long as we're together, you're always in danger."

"I know, but I can handle it." I insist. He kisses my head.

"I'm still not leaving your side until you can stand without falling." He winks at me. I wrinkle my nose at him.

"Guess you'll have to stay a while." I kiss him before I fall asleep. The next morning, I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I sit bolt upright, feeling the blood rush to my head. I shake off my sleepiness and go downstairs. Dean looks up from scraping the bacon from the skillet, before he goes to the fridge for a beer.

"Isn't it a bit early for that, Dean?" I tease. He's surprised momentarily and then he chuckles.

"It's never too early!" He winks at me again. I sink into a chair at the dining room. He serves my breakfast to me. My smile fades from my face.

"Why are you still with me, Dean? Any other guy would have left me after Judith took over for me." I poke at my food. Dean sits next to me, cracking his beer can open.

"I'm still with you because you're the only one who keeps me from the nuthouse. Well, besides Sam and my dad, of course." He shrugs. I nearly smile.

"Be honest with me."

"I _am_ being honest. I love you, Daliah, and I won't leave you unless you tell me to." He takes my hands in his, forcing me to look into his eyes. A tear falls down my cheek.

"You're a good man, Dean, I hope you know that." I smile at him as my voice shakes. He gives me a hard look.

"What's _really_ bothering you, Leah?" He asks.

"Well, I've either go the world's biggest hangover, or I was something's puppet for the past three years." I sigh as Dean hands me a beer.

"Drink up, you'll feel better." He insists.

"Dean…"

"Trust me, I know." He takes a sip and looks pensively at me. "Don't you remember anything from when Judith invaded you?"

"I've been trying, Dean, but all I can remember is Castiel and a feeling that Judith has a thing for him. That's all, I swear!" I crack open my beer and take a big sip.

"Easy there, Leah… I'm sorry I brought it up. Was Castiel another Angel?"

"He _is_ another Angel and I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again someday." I look out the window at the night sky.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it what you will, but trust me on this: I just know." After I say this, Dean falls silent. The doorbell rings and he answers it.

"Didn't expect to see you here so early!"

"What'd you think? That I was gonna leave you alone with Daliah forever?" Sam's voice trails back to me and I hear his teasing tone.

"You know the answer to that." Dean replies, bringing Sam into the dining room. I raise an eyebrow at them. Sam's gaze goes to the bump on my head.

"I fell." I explain with a shrug. He nods slowly.

"Breakfast, Sammy?" Dean asks.

"What?" Sam looks at him. "I mean, yeah, thanks."

"Sam, what's wrong? You're more flustered than a hen laying her first egg."

"I never got your metaphors, Leah." He sits down, not meeting my eyes.

"I mean, you seem nervous." I put my hand on his. He looks at me and I see a familiar glint in his eyes. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Here you are!" Dean slides a plate in front of Sam and sits next to me. The look in Sam's eyes seems to go away. A bright light from outside catches my eye.

"I'll be right back… I wanna check on something." I say, getting up. I don't meet either of their gazes as I go out the door. It closes behind me. The familiar Angel turns around.

"Hello, Castiel." I smile at him. He returns my smile and then sees the bump on my head.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"I was hoping _you_ would be able to tell me."

"I cannot, but there is one who can."

"I just want to remember what happened over the past three years." I sigh. He takes my head in his hands.

"Not that I'm _supposed_ to do this, but I trust you." His right hand falls from my face as he touches my forehead with his left. A flurry of images and audio enter my mind, before there's one solid memory from two years ago.

"_Daliah? What's wrong?" Dean asks, looking at me._

"_I don't know, I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that we shouldn't kill this Demon. It doesn't seem right." I respond, as we walk through the forest. Sam is ahead of us._

"_I'm right here, Leah, I promise I won't leave your side." Dean puts his arm around my shoulders, holding me close._

"_I know I'm a new hunter, but…"_

"_You're doing just fine, Leah. I'm proud of how quickly you're getting all this." John appears in front of us. I gasp._

"_Thank you, John." I look past him. He turns his head at the Demon behind him. Before anyone can do anything, it flies at me and as it touches me its hands smoke._

"_What the hell?" Sam asks, noticing this. He's the only one who does aside from myself because Dean beheads the creature._

"_So that was a…" I look at its decapitated furry body._

"_Dark Yeti, yeah." John says, shrugging. "You all right, Leah?"_

"_Just peachy!" I give him a smile as I get up from the ground. Sam looks at me closely. I give him a look and he suddenly takes my head in his hands, planting a passionate kiss upon my slightly parted lips. I back away from him._

"_There you two are, come on!" Dean kisses my head and leads me away from Sam._

I inhale sharply as the memory ends and I know what the look in Sam's eyes is. Castiel notices the change in my mood.

"Now you know, Daliah." He vanishes on the spot. I turn around and nearly get a heart attack from Dean.

"What the hell, Dean?!" I put my hand on my racing heart.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I forgive you." He kisses me and a guilty feeling washes over me. I ignore it as we make out.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam snaps us out of our moment. We look at him and the guilty feeling returns.

"What's up, Sammy?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Yeah… That's not gonna happen." Dean teases. Sam's eyes flash.

"You really should lighten up, Sam. We only tease cause we care about you." I say, and the anger in his eyes is replaced by the same look he had in his eyes before.

"Ready?" Dean asks, taking my hand.

"Actually, I think I'd better sit this one out. Concussion, you know." I shrug.

"You sure you're cool with being alone?" Sam looks at me.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I say this more to myself than to them.

"I still think one of us should stay behind to look after her, just in case." John says as he pulls up.

"I'll stay, you guys go ahead." Sam offers.

"Keep her safe, Sammy, or I'll kill you." Dean gives him a hard look and smiles. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam responds, giving him a quick hug. Dean turns to me.

"You better be careful out there, both of you!" I say, kissing him again. "Come back to me in one piece, please."

"We'll see about that." He winks at me before he goes in John's car. I sigh and go inside, followed by Sam.


End file.
